Winter Nights
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: It was strange that his Devil Bring arm was warmer than the rest of him but she didn't complain. Springkinkfest Prompt for September 1st


Title: Winter Nights

Characters: Kyrie/Nero

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Devil May Cry. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It was strange that his Devil Bring arm was warmer than the rest of him but she didn't complain.

A/N: Prompt for September 1st – Kyrie/Nero – Keeping warm on cold winter nights – 'His arm was much warmer than the rest of him, and she couldn't help curling around it.'

Timeline: Post DMC 4

Word Count: 610

Betaed: Nope

Winters Night

Kyrie sighed as she shifted in closer to Nero as she watched the snow fall gently outside their windows. Winter has struck Fortuna and they were lucky to have rebuilt a majority of the houses in time. The ones who didn't have their house done in time were staying at the church where there were plenty of rooms. It had been rebuilt first so people would have a place to stay.

Nero was currently sleeping; his demon hunting job had taken a lot out of him today. His right arm, the Devil Bringer he called it, was wrapped around her waist and she had an arm over it, holding it closer to her.

It was strange that his Devil Bringer arm was warmer than the rest of him but she didn't complain. It was like having a log of fire in her bed, comfortably warm, during the winters. Nero had been confused at first when she started curling around the arm whenever they were in bed before she admitted that it was really warm.

At first, he had been concerned about the arm hurting her but she told him it was a good warm, it kept her warm during the night. He had felt a bit neglected, telling her that he believed that she preferred his arm over him. Kyrie had only laughed, kissing him on the nose before telling him that if the arm had been attached to anyone else, she wouldn't be interested.

That the arm reminded her of him, the affinity for red and blue, for being stubborn yet gentle when it came to her. Nero had blushed, rubbing his nose like he usually did whenever he was shy. It was something she liked to invoke every now and then, knowing that he could very easily turn the tables on her and make her blush.

As if sensing her thoughts, the arm twitched before pulling her in further as Nero's body moved so his chest was pressing into hers. She smiled softly as she rested her forehead against his chest, breathing in the scent that was purely Nero, her fingers interlocking with his.

She shifted her head to look at the hand, it was glowing a soft gold a colour, a colour she noticed that would only appear when she was around. Even Nero didn't understand why it did that.

Dante, a demon hunter and rumoured to be Sparda's son, had made comment about the devil bringer having lustful thoughts about her which made him be on the receiving end of double glares, one from Nero and one from the busty blonde dressed in black leather, who she found out was Trish.

Kyrie just laughed. She liked seeing Dante and Nero exchanged barbs. She thinks it's because Nero knows there is someone else, somewhat, like him made him loosen up around Dante. Although she did harbour some suspicions that the two of them were related in some way.

They had the same blue eyes and white hair, not to mention they tended to act in a similar way. Shaking the thought away, she would leave it up to them to find out. It wasn't for her to prise. She even noticed Trish would sometimes look between the two of them before shrugging to herself. Obviously Kyrie wasn't the only one who noticed.

Soft lips pressed against the top of her head and she turned her face into his chest once more, closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep, safe in the embrace of her demonic lover.

Once…she had been scared of the Devil Bringer…now…she knows the Devil Bringer would never harm her, just like its owner.

The End


End file.
